


Much Time Needed

by Mozzerellaparm



Category: Uncut Gems
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Money, Sex, a24 - Freeform, uncut gems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Mozzerellaparm
Summary: Howard and you decide after a long day of work to have a little fun
Relationships: Howard Ratner/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Much Time Needed

“Howie why do you hate listening to The Weeknd so much?” You ask as Howard slams off the radio 

“Bad times baby!! “ he coughs and runs his hand through his hair. 

You chuckle. Smile. Laugh. You’re laughing a lot. 

“Uh Huh well while you are there laughing at the counter, I’m doing all the work around here! You see that right? You see I’m working!” 

“Relax daddy! It’s after hours! We can go drink go party go crazy and no one would care. We have time to count shit later.” You smile. You are wearing your favorite outfit today and lip gloss. 

He huffs at you and shakes his head. “Fine! You win sugar cube. You win!” Howie cracks a smile and adjusts his 24 karot gold glasses. Just the bridge is gold. 

You walk up to his office door and run in. He follows you. 

The office doesn’t look the best. It’s got shit everywhere and it’s got fish tank. Also just paper all over. What? 

“Howie how about you fuck me in this desk?” You purr loudly. 

“Huh? Are you kidding me? I do work here! I can’t fuck where I work and I don’t work where I fuck! We been over this when you told me to fill out my 401K In bed while we watched TV!” Howie groaned. 

“Fine then. We can leave then. I think that be a better plan.” You toss him the keys to lock up. He misses. 

“Come on Howie! The night is young and it’s Saturday! We can swing past this area and go around. You laugh 

“Uh huh yeah of course. Sure let’s do that then let’s go ahead and check out the party scene and if if sucks the apartment we go.” 

You two went to a couple bars one or two drinks a piece and grooved to some music and payed. The Taxi go the apartment. 

You two walked in laughing and laughing. 

“Hey daddy can we get in bed?” 

“Yes dear.” 

You two went to the huge king sized mattress. It was covered in pillows and softest of fabrics that were rich! 

You two got into bed and started kissing. Then making out. 

“Howie yes”  
“I know. I love it.”

You two are making out for five minutes then the phone rings. Howie picks it up because he is all work no play and you pout. 

He hangs up. 

“What? What is it?” You ask trying to read his mind.  
“Oh! Oh! Another basketball player is visiting tomorrow to buy some jewelry! I’m making it big!” Howie throws his arms up. 

“That’s fucking cool!” You gleam. 

“I know!”

“So.....we going to continue or?” 

“You know what makes me horny. You and the gems.” You two make out again. 

He throws you into the bed and you laugh. He romoves yo ur top and starts nuzzling your tits. He moans and you moan. You are biting your lip as he licks you and kisses you. 

You sit up and throw your arms around yo it daddy. 

“Daddy. Can I pull it out?” 

“Well I thought you never ask.” Howie starts to undo his belt. 

As that happens, you climb under the bed and pull out a fancy box. You open it and pull out your favorite toy your strap on. You pull off your pants and underwear and throw the strap on. 

Howie gazed up at you in your glory. He loved it. 

“You ready daddy?” 

“Yess!!!” You can see he is so hard! You done this a million times and you pull out the lube and live him up real good and he’s a moaning mess of a person. You lube yo the dick and you stick it in real good. He is already dying. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” He is loud and you keep knocking it back. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

You plow him all good and sexy. He’s moaning so loud you are surprised the neighbors don’t Care but you do not care at all! You are having fun! 

Howie is huffing and puffing as you plow him and he is red. 

“Babe! I’m close! Oh my god I’m so close! I’m loosing it!” 

“Yeah yeah me too now let go! Release yourself! I wanna see!!!” You keep going harder and harder and harder.!

Boom pow. Just like that he’s done for good and he is cum. You do too and you fall over. 

“Wow. That was perfection.” He sits. 

“Yeah I would agree. I love pegging you so good.” You giggle. 

You two kiss again and then lay down all comfortable. Your strap on to the side to wash later. 

“I am tired now.” You say and kiss him. He kisses 

“Me too. Let’s get some sleep.” He closes his eyes and you do too and sleep already


End file.
